


Just for sex

by Littlewillows



Series: the twins kidnaping [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Smut, Bisexual Bill Cipher, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dipper Pines, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Drugged Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Bill Cipher, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Pedophile Bill Cipher, Pedophilia, Poor Dipper, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Mabel Pines, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Series, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewillows/pseuds/Littlewillows
Summary: Poor Dipper and Mabel were just trying to get home to their family they might have made it to if only seen that van.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Series: the twins kidnaping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Just for sex

**Author's Note:**

> Bill and Will are twins.

Bill POV  
Today's the day we get the twins we've been planning for weeks Will is terrified about it but I know it'll go great. Will driving the van and I'm in the back waiting for him to get close to the kids "B Bill we're close!" Will tells me I grab the gun and have the zip ties ready for them. "NOW!" he yells I get out of the car and grab the twin closest to me which happens to be shooting star she screams I put the gun to her head then she stops when she feels it. "Get into the van or I'll shoot her," I tell Pinetree he looks at shooting star then back to me, and nodes then get into the van I can tell he's about to cry once he's in the van I throw shooting star in after him. I get in the car then Will starts driving I grab shooting star zip tie her hands together then do the same to Pinetree I make them lay on the floor I grab a syringe and the medicine that'll make someone's body paralyzed but they're still awake.

I put enough in for someone of Pinetree's size once it ready I grab Pinetree once he sees the needle he quickly starts fighting to get away from me I push the syringe into his arm I can hear him crying for me to stop after I'm done I put the syringe away. I lay Pinetree back down onto the ground of the van then I grab the pills and water then I grab shooting star I make her sit up I can tell she's on the verge of tears "your gonna takes these or I'll use the syringe instead" I tell her I put them in her mouth and give her water she takes them. I make her lay down again then I go sit up front with Will "Everything is going as planned" I tell him hoping it'll calm his nerves a bit he just nodes I keep my eyes on them as Will drives. "Sleep it's going to be a long ride," I tell them hoping they sleep soon so I don't have to keep watching that because the ride to the house is about an hour away.

I can tell the medicine is starting to work for Pinetree he can't keep his head still it's really cute to see him try to keep his head in one place. I look at shooting stare she seems worried she trying to help dipper but it's really hard with her hands zip-tied so she can't do much to help him.

By the time we get there, Pinetree's passed out but Shooting star is still awake Will parks in the garage I get in the back and open the door I pick Pinetree up bridal style WIll comes back after opening the door to the house he grabs Shooting star. He lets her walk but holds her arm so she won't run I don't she would with her brother asleep in my arms if she does run then she won't get that far Will would be able to catch her fast I take him to my room. Shooting star starts fighting back when she realizes that we're going to separate them Will's forced to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder because she keeps kicking and now screaming for her brother. He wakes up from her screaming I can tell he's panicking scared about his sister and most likely scared about why he can't move his body anymore I lay him on my now our bed then go and lock the door in case shooting star gets out of Wills room.

I take the zip-ties off him knowing he can't do anything to fight or anything I can tell he's panicking by the look in his eyes he starts tearing up "Hey don't cry it's alright I'll be gentle with you" I tell him while pulling his shirt off. I pull his pants off then boxers his length is a little below average I spread his legs his pink little hole looking like it begging to be filled by me.

Dipper POV  
I panic feeling him spread my legs open I hate that I can't move I hate that I can't close my legs I can't even ask about Mabel I can't even talk. I try to keep my eyes on him but he goes too far away so I cant see him which makes me even more terrified I hear a thing being move and opened I feel the bed shift I feel his hand wipe the tears off my cheeks. I feel him kiss my cheek then I feel him going between my legs I feel him put pillows under my legs to hold them up I don't have any idea of what he's doing it's scaring me. I feel something cold touch my entrance I feel it going into my entrance I try to stop it but I cant it stop it my entrance feels like it's burning.

"I don't cry Pinetree you'll like this," he tells me I can hear him chuckle I feel it go all the way into me I feel it start moving inside of me it feels weird I didn't notice until his hand was already on my length and I feel him stroking it. After a while, everything starts feeling good it doesn't hurt any more than moans that I can hold back start coming out of my mouth "I'm gonna put another finger into you" he tells me then quickly puts another finger in me. It makes me moan even more I feel my length twitch in his hand as he finds a spot that makes my cum onto my chest he starts hitting the spot over and over again making my length hard gain. I feel him adding a third finger which hurt again but not as much after awhile he makes me cum again and he pulls his finger's out of me he grabs something and outs it in me instead.

Bill POV  
I shove an already lubed up dildo a bit bigger than my three fingers then I harshly push it into him I hear his moans and whines. I pull it all the way out then quickly push it back in hitting his prostate with each thrust I hit it hard I leave his length alone and keep working on just trying to make him cum just by me playing with his ass and nothing else. I pound it into his prostate abusing it not long later he came again just from that so I grab a vibrating one and switch them out he was still pretty lubed up so I didn't add any more to it. I put it in him then put it right against his prostate and turn it on low it's high enough to cause pleasure but not enough to make him release causing pain in his length. 

I pull my hard length then open his mouth then push it into his mouth I moan at his warm mouth welcoming mouth I push my length down his throat I feel him gag making his throat tighten up around me. I push my length all the way into his mouth then down his throat I pull out to just the tip then quickly push back I keep face fucking him not giving him a break after awhile his throat tightens even more around my length making me cum down his throat directly into his stomach. I pull out of his mouth his face it all red and tear-stained making me hard again I pull out the vibrate and push my length into him then start aiming for his prostate wanting to make him cum again and it didn't take long to find it. I once I didn't find it I start pounding into it I look at his eyes roll make from the pleasure he look like a sex doll which makes me pound even harder into his already abused prostate I grip hips hip hard he clenches around me cuming onto both of our chests.

I don't stop I just he pound not giving him a second to catch his breath or calm down from the simulation which makes him over simulated for me pounding into him and him just cumming. I start stroking his length and sucking on his hard nipple while still pounding into him I start hearing him moaning again after awhile he tightens again make me cum at the same time as him. I hear him whine in pain I looked down and he barely cum came out at all this time. My length hardens again and starts pounding into him I start kissing his neck wanting to leave marks on every inch of his body I feel him harden again under me I start stroking it again.

I start thrust faster and harder making his limb body move like a ragdoll shaking I pick him up with him still on my length like a cocksleeve I sit him on my lap him basically laying on me I grab his hips lift him up and down making my length going deeper in him. I hear him moan more I keep going making sure I keep hitting his prostate I feel him clench around me I hear him whine in pain it's probably hurts since he came so much and he never done anything like this before. He was still whining but I decided to keep going chasing my own orgasm wanting to release in him one more time before giving him a break. I finally cum after going in as deep as I can I don't pull out I grab a plug that's isn't big but it's big enough to keep the cum in him when I pull out I put it in wanting to keep as much of my cum as I can inside of him.

I lay him back on the bed I put some pants on then I look for a pair of underwear and one of my sweaters to put on him once I settle on light blue underwear and a yellow sweater with an eye on it I quickly put it onto him. I grab a breast pump we bought not long ago just for them then I pick him basically laying on me but I don't mind then I take him to Will's and now Shooting Star's room I knock on their door I hear him say "C Come in!". I walk in seeing him pumping himself inside of Shooting Star very hard she has scratches, bite marks, and red slap marks all over her body. bruises forming on her hips, neck, tight, wrist, and arms he's even pumping a pink tentacle dildo in an out of her ass while still pumping into pussy at a fast and rough pace.

"I thought I was the kinky twin?" I say teasingly chuckling at him I lay Pinetree down next to her making sure he'd be able to see Will fucking his sister while he watches them I go and set up the breast pump making sure it's ready for when Will is done with her. I come back over to Pinetree and the hump festival "S She's really fun b but I'm not h her first Bill" he tells me cumming into her ignoring her whines and please for him to pull out he takes the dildo out her ass then into her pussy after he pulls out. "That's a shame was her ass at least a virgin?" I ask him he shakes his head no getting out from between her legs he puts some shorts on "well that means we can do more and go a lot rougher since we don't have to worry about hurting her too much" I say making him chuckle. He makes Shooting Star sitting up then I put the cup up to her breast she tries to push it away I can tell her nipples are sensitive they're already leaking milk and bite marks on them.

I smirk looking at her swollen nipples and big boobs then I look to Will "I guess you really liked them" I say to Will making him blush. I go to put it on again but she pushes it away again Will grabs her wrists tightly I can tell it painfully but she won't show it I put it on her nipple then go and turn on the pump. It starts sucking it on her nipple making squirm because of pain from his bites and their sensitivity also causes her pleasure from the pump making a sucking sensation I can tell it's turning her on. "Why are you doing this?" she says as tears come out of her already red puffy eyes not looking at me but looking at Pinetree's body looking at the marks I left on him.

"W Was he a v virgin?" Will asks me ignoring Shooting Star's question making her upset but she doesn't say anything about it most likely too scared to say anything about it. "Yea really tight I'm pretty sure he never even touched himself before he came easily he reacts were cute even though I could only hear them," I tell him pissing off Shooting Star so much she slaps me with as much strength she had left in her. Will grabs her by her throat pushing her down back onto the bed with his other hand he puts it down on her clit puts it between his thumb and index finger and twists it making her scream out in pain he lets go then slaps it a couple of times very hard making her scream out again. Only during these times, he's ever-confident during every other different situation he's shy and the opposite of confident.

I take the pump off of her Will gives me a confused look "Lift her up" I tell him grabbing Pinetree and pull him onto her lap after Will pulls her up "Hold to your chest" I tell as Will starts to understand what I'm doing. "W What?" she asks confused "You didn't like the pump so we're doing it a different way now put him to your chest," I tell her looking her straight into the eyes showing her I'm serious about it she shakes her head. "I I'll do the pump," she says still not looking at me "Too late now do it," I tell her getting pissed off because she keeps not listening and telling me no making this take longer than it should take. She pulls him up to her chest I can tell she's trying not to cry I open Dippers mouth than put her nipple into his mouth I can tell his mouth is turning her on again since he can't suck I squeeze her breast making breastmilk comes out of her breast and into his mouth. 

I know he can swallow it but he's not I pinch his nose making him unable to breathe at all which makes him drink his sister's breastmilk I let go of his nose letting him breathe I then show Will how to squeeze her breastmilk into his mouth. I pinch his nose again making him swallow the milk again this repeats for a bit until I take her right breast out of his mouth and put her left breast into his mouth then we repeat what we did before until he can drink anymore. I take her nipple out of his mouth "Wanna have some fun with him, Will?" I ask him already knowing the answer he nodes I go and pull down his underwear Shooting Star tries to stop me but I easily push her away. "Can I have fun with her while you do him?" I ask Will he nodes smiling we take our clothes off I grab her and force onto her and knees I take the dildo out then push inside of her I thrust in and out of her hard and fast not worrying about hurting her like Pinetree. 

I don't try to give her any pleasure if she didn't slap me and didn't define everything I told her I grab the dildo then put it to her lips then push it into her mouth making her suck onto then I start making her deep throat it and she does it like she has done this a million times before. I hear Pinetree's moans I look over to him and see the medicine is starting to wear off of him because his leg is starting to twitch Will seems to enjoy Pinetree a lot he's being a lot more gentle with him then he usually is with our victims. I think we might keep them "Will wanna keep them?" I ask him he nodes yes as he continues to fuck Pinetree I cum into her and start thinking about her pregnant filled mine or Wills baby. I pull out then push the dildo back into her I grab her hair then pull her to Pinetree making her go close to his length "suck him off Shooting Star" I tell her she puts it in her mouth making her brothers moans to grow louder.

I push into her ass making her deep throat her brother length but she takes it with ease she sucks him off while I fuck her ass "What if we get her pregnant?" I ask Will I know it scares Shooting Star because she clenches around me. "M Might be fun. C Can I cum in him?" he asks me I chuckle and node he always asks even though he knows I'm going to say yes to him Pinetree cums down his sister's throat with a painfully whine as she swallows as Will adds more cum to Pinetree's ass. "How about it shooting Star ready to be a mom to Will's or My kid?" I ask her teasingly she shakes her head no "How about to your brothers?" I say chuckling she quickly shakes her head no. I thrust deeper into her ass then cum into her I pull out of her "How about you ride your brother?" I say more as a demand while Will pulls out and plugs him back him then I pull the dildo out of her. 

"No please!" she begs as I forced her down on her brother's cock I look at Pinetree and he's crying again like his sister but I don't know when he started I wipe them away. "Ride your brother make him cum like the slut you are" I hear Will whisper in her ear I chuckle "I'm not a slut!" she yells out through her tears as Will forces her to ride her brother. Pinetree is starting to regain his strength he tries to get her off but his pushes just feel like soft nugs "Look like someone's medicine is wearing off" I say then I kiss Pinetree he tries to push me away but again they're weak and do nothing. "Please leave him alone he can't even fight back!" she says trying to get me away from Pinetree I pull away from him. 

"If you want me to then your gonna do whatever Will and I say to him," I tell her she hesitantly nodes in response I smirk "Kiss him," I tell her as Will continues to make her ride Pinetree I hear Will laugh at what I told her to do. She doesn't say anything "Kiss him," Will tells her she leans down then kisses him on the cheek "lips," he tells her she goes to give him a peck on the lips but I hold her head there while Will's still making her ride him. "Put your tongue in his mouth Shooting Star make out with your brother I know you know how to," I tell her she shakes her head no I put my hand on Pinetree's neck "Now," I tell her gently squeezing his neck as a warning. She puts her tongue into her brother's mouth Pinetrees trying to get my hand off his neck but it still does nothing I grab both his wrists with one hand which lets Shooting Star stop kissing him. 

"I think your brother likes my kisses more," I say chuckling I let go of his neck and I rub his nipple making him moan I know if I keep rubbing them it'll make him cum soon, "I think he likes when I touch him to seem like he's gonna cum from that alone," I say smirking. She tries to get off him after hearing what I said she probably thought we were joking about having him cum in here I thought she'd be smarter then that she should have known we don't care if she gets pregnant with his kid or ours. Will holds her hips down while I keep playing with his nipple not long after he cums into his sister we pull her off after he's down then put the dildo back into her. If we're lucky one of us got her pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making another part to this story if I feel like people like it.


End file.
